My Right Hand and Rachel Berry
by Black-Ink32
Summary: G!p. Sex with Rachel has always been in her head. She's only ever had thoughts and fantasies.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

_My Right Hand and Rachel Berry_

**Prologue**

_"Oh fuck Quinn," she moans into my ear. "Yeah, just like that. Right there."_

I fist myself harder, running my hands down my shaft, twisting with each drop. Sweat beads across my forehead and my breath comes out in shallow pants.

_"Mmm god, you're fucking me so good Quinn." Her hot breath spurs on my movement and I piston my hips into her pussy. "Oh yeah baby."_

_"You like that, huh?" I moan deeply._

_"Fuck yes! Harder, fuck me harder."_

I whimper and slap my dick lightly a few times. Running my thumb over the tip, I collect pre-cum and run it down my cock using it as lube. "Shit."

_"This pussy is mine, you hear me?" I whisper roughly. She pants in response and I pull out completely. "I asked you a question."_

_"Yes," she whimpers. "I heard you. This pussy is yours." I plunge deeply into her core and rock my hips faster._

A knock sounds at my door and my hand jumps away from hard shaft. I quickly search for my boxers and pants.

"Quinnie? Why is your door locked?" I hear my mom's voice sound from the other side of the door?

"I––my door is locked? I had no idea, I'm coming. Hold on." I pull my pants on in record time and fly to the door. "Hi mom, what can I help you with?"

She eyes me suspiciously and steps half way into my room to inspect. Finding nothing, she flips her blonde hair and returns her blue eyes to me. "Well I came to ask if you wanted to go out to dinner, but clearly you're busy."

"Busy? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Quinn, I've lived with your father for nearly two and a half decades. I think I know when someone––namely you have been masturbating. I can smell it on you, at least open a window."

She shuts the door behind her and I'm not sure whether to be embarrassed or shocked. I choose the former and a red blush overtakes my facial features.


	2. Jerking In the Bathroom

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of it's characters

_My Right Hand and Rachel Berry_

**Chapter 1**

_"Yes, baby right there," she whimpers, fingering her clit before sliding two fingers into her pussy."Shit, I'm so wet."_

"Mr. Schuester can I go to the bathroom please," I call out without even bothering to raise my hand.

He glances at me, before waving me off and continuing on with the spanish lesson. I exit the class and head to the nearest restroom. The stalls are all empty, so I choose the middle one. Ruffling my pink hair, I breathe deeply. This is probably not the best time to have a boner.

_"Shit, I love you're cock inside me." Her voice reaches a new level and her hips rise. The sound of her fingers plunging in and out of her hole echo throughout the room. "Fuck, yes."_

My hands play with the zipper of my jeans for a few moments, until I relent and unzip them. Pulling my jeans down, I reach into my boxers and fist my dick. The relief is immense and I can't help but let out a long sigh.

I give it a few pumps until its completely hard and drop my boxers. I gather the pre-cum at my tip and slather it onto my shaft.

_"Can you fuck me harder Quinn?" She asks, moaning wildly into the air. "Can you baby? I love a good fucking, especially with your dick." _

_Her fingers continue to play with her clit, while her other hand lets two of her fingers piston out of her._

"Yes, so good," I whimper. My right hands twists up my shaft and the other plays with my balls.

_She switches positions and lets her butt hang in the air, exposing her backside. Her tan skin glistens with sweat and her breath comes out short and quick. _

_"Love your dick Quinn."_

My hand encloses around my cock and I roughly tug at it. The only sound in the bathroom is the slap of skin.

_"I wish you would fuck me all the time. I wish you could fuck me all day," she says to the air. _

I'm panting now, pulling at my dick quickly. Jerking it smoothly.

_"I'm gonna suck you after this. The best blow-job you've ever had, honey."_

I come hard and my cum sprays onto the bathroom door, the black background making the creamy cum stand out. "Ah, fuck. This is going to be a bitch to clean up."

So I don't. I grab some toilet paper and make sure I'm thoroughly clean, before pulling my boxers and jeans on. The thought of having some girl find my mess, turns me on slightly. By the time I get back to class, it's time to go.

"Quinn. Quinn, please wait." I stop dead in the middle of the hallway and contain my excitement at hearing my name being called by her. "Yes, Berry."

"I wanted to talk to you," she says quietly.

"We're talking now aren't we?" I say bitingly.

"No––I mean during lunch can we talk?" Her brown eyes are begging for me to concede, to say yes.

"Sure, but if its about Glee club you already know my answer." I leave her there standing in the hallway.

When lunch does come around, I meet Rachel in the auditorium. She's sitting under the lights, with her legs swinging off the stage.

"You made it," she exclaims, a large smile overtaking her features.

"I suppose I did," I mumble. I look away from her bright eyes, feeling a blush coming on.

Sometimes she's too beautiful for her own good.

"Despite, you having said not to center this meeting around Glee, I find it pertinent that we do discuss said topic. We need you Quinn. Your one of our most valuable members." She sounds so impassioned that I almost say yes.

"No." It was harder to say than I thought.

"No? What do you mean, no? Quinn I think you should reconsider this offer." Her voice creeps an octave higher, but all I can focus on are red lips pursing slightly.

"You heard me Berry," I say, staring out into the empty auditorium seats. "Glee is in the past. Those days are over for me."

"What can I do Quinn, to make you change your mind. I'll do anything," she begs. A million thoughts fly through my head and I feel my dick stir.

"Rachel look," I start softly. "I'm not joining Glee. That's the end of it. You guys can make it without me."

She stares into my hazel eyes for a moment before nodding slowly. "I'm sorry to have bothered you Quinn."

"Its alright Berry," I mumble. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I do actually. Finn should be waiting for me with an open seat next to him in the cafeteria. Thank you for your time Quinn."

She stands up, dusting her plaid skirt off and makes her way off stage. I watch her go, feeling my heart constrict as Finn's name plays in my head.

She has him.

She doesn't need me.

* * *

**Alright guys. Not the first G!p fic I've written but I certainly like this one more than the other. Review! Tell me what you think.**


	3. Begging For It

**A/N: So hey guys. I put off doing my homework, just to get another one out to you. I do hope you enjoy :) Thanks a ton! for the wonderful reviews and wow! to all the follows and favorites. You guys are the best fans a person could ask for. Anyways, read and review, because I wasn't to sure about this chapter. Hmm...**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of it's characters

* * *

_My Right Hand and Rachel Berry_

**Chapter 2**

Seeing her throw herself at Finn made my stomach churn. He would grope her awkwardly and she would scold him half heartedly, not caring that his meaty hand was practically palming one of her ass cheeks. They were so strange, in action and relationship. Something similar to a puzzle piece that's forced to fit into a slot.

I inhale deeply, letting the smoke from my cigarette fill my lungs. Smoking wasn't ever my thing, but it did calm my nerves greatly and right now I'm positive that without it, I'd have punched Finn square in the jaw already.

"Wow Q, way to glare Finnept to death," chuckles Santana, as she walks up to the wall I'm leaning against. Brittany accompanies her with a dazed expression. "If I didn't know any better, I would say your jealous of what him and the dwarf got goin' on."

"Hi Brittany," I smile, letting a few wisps of smoke crawl out past my tongue. Santana frowns and pushes the blonde behind her slightly.

"Must you smoke around her Quinn?" she rolls her eyes. "God, you honestly don't know how gay you look right now. Seriously, when I saw your clothes my first thought was 'Help me! I don't know how to release my inner lesbian safely.'"

"Oh fuck you, Santana." I grin, dropping my cigarette to the ground and smashing it into the earth with the heel of my shoe.

"Hm, it seems as though Brit may have already taken up that offer," she smirks and looks over to Brittany. "Right Brit?"

"I love to get my sweet lady kisses on. You know that guys." Her baby blue eyes light up at the prospect of having Santana all alone with her.

"Right, so I think me and my girl here needs to get a move on. Call me when you've cleaned up this punk-dyke look or whatever Q," Santana calls out, as she pulls Brittany towards her car.

I watch for a second, before directing my attention to Finn and his truck. Rachel is tucked into the passenger side with her head resting peacefully against the window. Sighing, I shoulder my backpack and begin my journey home. I have to stay strong, because this thing I feel for Rachel will never happen.

Alone in my room I question my existence, why I was born the way I was and what Rachel means to me. She wasn't somebody I ever accounted for in my life. She was the unknown X in an equation that I constantly wracked my brain trying to solve. God, teenage angst, so not what I wanted. But then again, my whole body set me up for that when I was born with a penis.

"Quinn you better not be jacking off again," comes my mothers voice. "I'm coming up."

I plant my face in my pillow and silently scream to the world. Overbearing mothers. Never a goddamn moment to yourself. She bursts open the door, a bright smile gracing her face. I suppose I should be relieved it's not alcohol making her feel this way. She quit a couple months back and routinely attends AA meetings. After Russell left, I guess you could say she's trying to do a better job at this parenting thing.

"Quinn?" she asks. No, it's the mailman.

"Yes, mom?" Annoyance is barely concealed in my voice.

"Would you, maybe, mind if we talked?" My eyes go wide at this. Talk? What year was I living in? Who was this woman? "I noticed you seemed a bit sad lately, and I wanted to see what was bothering you."

Just my penis and hearts burning passion for Rachel Berry. "Nothing. I'm tired is all."

"Doing nothing makes you tired?" Her eyes told me I wasn't fooling anybody today. "Really Quinn. I'm trying to have a heart to heart."

My heart doesn't want yours, it wants another. I sigh, wishing I had a cigarette between my fingers. Judie's eyes are clear and coherent today and I internally smile at her battle for normalcy. She would succeed, but me, not so much.

"Okay fine. I like this girl, she's––"

"Wait, is that why you've been jacking off so often?"

I cough, and make a face at her. This is way to casual for comfort. "Mom, please."

"I'm sorry, continue," she ushers.

"As I was saying, I like this girl," I pause for any incoming interruptions before continuing, "who is amazing. She's perfect in every way. And I just lied. Sometimes she can be pretty annoying, and want things to much, but everyone has flaws. I think the way she handles them is unique. Her singing is like heaven itself and––and she makes me happy. Really and truly happy."

Tears cloud my vision when I finish and I curse my emotions. Fuck Rachel Berry in this moment, because the mere thought of her has left me weak and vulnerable. I wipe my eyes hastily and avoid my mothers gaze.

"What's stopping you from getting this girl, Quinn?" Her voice is soft. When she rests her hand on my shoulder I feel the heat radiating off of her. "It better not be your penis."

I give her a sharp watery laugh. "No, it couldn't be that. Most girls are born with penises anyway."

"Drop the attitude," she says just as sharply. "Quinn, I know there are a lot of factors against you. You have a penis. She's female and may not be gay––"

"––she also has a boyfriend," I finish. "I have no chance mom. You wouldn't understand anyway. Not like you ever wanted too when I was growing up."

"Quinn––"

"No, please, save it. I already have a lifetime of apologizes from you. I don't need another one to add onto the list. Can you just leave me alone right now?" Her face is broken and defeated. Sometimes it's not so hard to believe how she accumulated so many gray hairs. "Please."

She walks out, but not before saying, "you have the capability to get this girl. I know you, Quinn. It's just a matter of if you want her badly enough."

The door shuts behind her. All of this, over Berry. I shake my head and reach for my phone on my side table. Her number is the first one listed under my contacts.

"What can I do Quinn, to make you change your mind. I'll do anything," she _begs._

My thumb dances over the call button, skimming it gently.

_"Anything?" I ask. "Such a dirty girl Rachel."_

_"Please Quinn. We need you. I need you." Her eyes are big and wide, letting me view what her chocolate sea has to offer._

Should I call or should I not.

_I stand up, leaving her to kneel on the stage floor. "One thing Rachel. I want one thing from you then."_

_I unzip my jeans, an open slit forming. "Touch inside."_

My thumb hits the call button as I feel my sweatpants constrict slightly.

_"Quinn I don't understand––"_

_"Berry just shut up and feel inside."_

_Her fingers move gently towards the opening, before slipping inside silently. Rachel's eyes widen, and her fingers dig deeper, until three are cupping my hard on. "Is this––Quinn, is this a penis?"_

The phone rings, and rings and rings. But there isn't an answer, just her voicemail. I wonder vaguely if Finn came over?

_"Mhm," I nod, trying not to moan wildly at the contact. "If your still not sure, take it out yourself."_

_She pops open the buttons to my jeans and pulls them down uncertainly. A bulge sits in my pink briefs and she eyes it suspiciously. "Come on Rachel, I know you want to see it."_

_Her eyes meet mine, almost like a challenge and we stare at each other for a moment. She slips her tiny, warm hands inside and cups it fully. I jerk slightly and she quickly pulls her hand quickly away._

_"Quinn, I don't know what I'm doing," she shakes her head. "This is wrong. Showing me what you have is wrong. I have a boyfriend."_

_I pull myself out, letting my dick hand in the air, hardened fully. Her eyes are drawn to it like magnets._

"Yeah, hey Rachel, it's me Quinn," I say. "Listen, you didn't pick up your phone and this is like my third time calling. Haha, so you can't say I didn't put any effort into trying to reach you."

_I run my right hand along my shaft, moaning gently. "God, Rachel, I'm so hard for you. Do you see this? You do this to me."_

_She leans in, eyes still locked onto Quinnie Junior. I beckon her closer, until her lips are nearly touching the head of my penis. It takes an immense amount of control to not grip her head and shove my dick in her mouth. Taking it between my fingers, I gently run the head of my penis along her jawline. Her eyes flutter close instantly; almost like she's returning to a dreamland. _

_"You want me in Glee club don't you?" She nods, a frown slowly beginning to form. "So I only ask one thing from you. Suck me off."_

_She slaps my dick away, though it comes back pointing right at her, and stumbles into a standing position. "You are absolutely deplorable, Quinn Fabray. To stoop so low as this."_

_I collect pre-cum on my thumb and run it down my shaft. "Rachel. You said you'd do anything. I'm hot and bothered, and you want me in Glee club. The way I see it is, you suck me off and I'm in Glee club. See we both win."_

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know, that I've changed my mind. I want back in Glee club. Although, I'm not sure how happy everyone will be to see me. When you get this message call me. K, bye."

_"Quinn––" she starts._

_"No, Rachel, please," I beg. "I need you, so badly right now."_

_Her eyes meet mine for a few moments, before she lowers to the floor at an agonizingly slow pace. I watch her tiny brown head move down and lean closer into me. Saliva collects in my mouth, as though I smell a meal I've been eagerly waiting for._

_"Only this once," she mumbles, before swiping her pink tongue over the head of my cock. _

_I'm hit with an immense amount of pleasure, thats knee-quaking worthy. Rachel grips my legs, pulling me closer and engulfs my entire length. "Ah, f-fuck."_

_Her tongue caresses the underside of my cock, painting it with saliva and wrapping around it as though it were a blanket. She pulls way with a wet pop, and lets her tongue swirl around the bulbous head for a few moments, before sucking it in roughly._

_"Jesus, Rachel," I groan. "Your so fucking good at this." _

_I weave my hands through her hair and guide her face against my dick. Her hands hold tightly to my legs, and keeping her head still, I piston my hips violently into her mouth. _

_"S-Shit," I growl. "Unf. Oh-my-f-fucking god Rach. Your just letting me fuck your mouth like a good little slut, huh?"_

_She moans in admission, meeting my hazel eyes with a new passion._

_I feel myself driving quickly to the edge and slow down. Her mouth closes tightly around my dick and she sucks me in one final time, taking my entire length in her mouth. I feel the smooth back of her throat, and whimper._

_"F-Fuck yes Rachel. Suck me," I scream. "Fucking suck my dick harder, ugh. So good."_

_I come down her throat hard, chanting the last sentence in pants. My breathing is labored and sweat drips from my forehead. "G-God you're so amazing Rachel."_

I feel my phone vibrate and reach for it, with my cleaner hand. My greeting comes out in one tired breath.

"Quinn? Are you okay?" My eyes widen. It's Rachel. I grab some Kleenexes from my side table drawer and begin wiping down my dick and hands. Fuck, I want a shower.

"Yes, I'm fine." I don't mean to have my voice sound so guilty.

"You called earlier," she begins, "and left a message."

"Ah, yes. Right down to business I see. I guess we should start then. I want to join Glee again," I say.

The line is silent for a moment, before I'm met with an excited squeal. Something warm settles in my stomach, and I can't help but feel that in this moment in time, all is right with the world.


	4. Yeah, You're Crazy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of it's characters

My Right Hand and Rachel Berry

**Chapter 3**

She stares up at me with these big brown eyes, like I'm some kind of God or her last hope for survival. I shift and avert my eyes to the empty space in the auditorium. The room is dark, save for the stage lights that flicker every few seconds. It's always like this during lunch, so I shouldn't be surprised Rachel and I are the only ones in here.

"Are you serious about Glee, Quinn ?" Her voice shakes. "You aren't just toying with my emotions are you?"

My head tilts and I regard her with an almost stunned, but apologetic glance. Of course I was serious, though after all the red corn syrup that stains my hands she does have reason not to believe me. "I'm all in."

She eyes me, analyzing my sincerity before opening her heart wide once more. It's like the lights have been turned on when she grins at me.

"Then on behalf of the Glee Club, welcome Quinn." Her arms wrap around my body tightly and I respond seconds later with a returning hug. "Thank you so much."

"You shouldn't have to thank me for something that benefits me," I whisper, relishing our closeness. "I was just being stubborn."

Rachel pulls away and gives me a smaller scale smile. "You had your reasons." I stare at for a moment, with this confused and guilty look.

"I don't think I really had any," I mumble. "Maybe I did once upon a time ago, but it may have been out of spite. Lately though, I'm beginning to think I stayed away just to feel like somebody needed me."

My mouth shuts quickly and heat spreads throughout my cheeks. Rachel is equally surprised by my outburst, with a loss for words. "Look I have to go. Glee still meets on Tuesdays and Thursdays right?" She nods. "Alright, well then I'll see you at the next meeting."

I go to walk away when I feel her hand slide onto my shoulder. She gives me this calculating once over; as though she's trying to stare right into my soul. It's penetrating and deep, leaving me unnerved.

"Why pink?" she asks. I give her the most confused look I can conjure up. "Your hair. Why did you dye it pink?"

Pink is your favorite color. "I don't know. The other colors seemed a bit trashy."

"Right," she nods. "Well, okay. I'll let you go then. See you Thursday." She lets her hand slide down my arm, before its hangs limply at her side by the end of it's journey.

"Uh-huh." I go to move again when my name falls from her lips once more.

Rachel lowers her voice surreptitiously, moving closer to my person. "I have one more thing to ask you."

"I don't have all day to spend here Berry," but I still wait for her to ask her stupid question.

"I heard you in the bathroom the other day," she rushes out. "During Señor Schuester's class."

My breath exits my lungs in one go. Clenching my fists, I shrug nonchalantly, trying to keep a cool facade. "And?"

"Were you,"––a massive blush overcomes her face––"masturbating?"

"Sure," I sniff. "It's normal. What of it?" Internally my insides flip and coil at an agonizingly slow pace. Shoving my hands in my hoodie I wait for her to answer.

"I heard slapping sounds." By now her face is aflame. "Although, it is quite normal to relieve one's self sexually, that does not explain the er, distinctly male sounds of jerking male genitalia coming from your stall."

"You sure this isn't all in your head Berry?" I move closer to her, making her take a few steps back.

"I assure you Quinn, I am not crazy," she starts. "I know what I heard."

My breathing becomes laborious, as if I've run a marathon.

She can't know.

She doesn't know.

Her brown eyes meet my squinting hazel ones and I see the confusion and defiance radiating from them.

Judy's voice rings through my head. _What's stopping you from getting this girl, Quinn? It better not be your penis."_

"I–"

"Quinn, I'm not crazy," and the way her head is held high with her back arched proudly, let's me know she won't drop the subject.

_You have the capability to get this girl. I know you, Quinn. It's just a matter of if you want her badly enough._

My fingers fiddle with the buckle of my belt, before I drop them to my side. "Rachel, I'm not saying your crazy but you're insinuating I have a penis. You know that right? You're telling me that based on the noises you heard in the bathroom that I have penis."

Her eyes flicker to the side in doubt. "I know what I heard."

"I'll see you in Glee." My feet carry me off the stage and to the door. Rachel is still standing center stage when I leave.

The first place I go to is my locker. Tucked in the metal compartment is my backpack, and I let my hand slip inside one of its pockets for my secret treasure. Pulling out a few sticks of cigarettes, I stick them in my pocket and make my way to the soccer field.

Grass rolls in the cool wind, twisting and falling as the air sweeps through it. Hugging my jacket closer, I sit under one of the bleachers and stare out into the empty soccer field.

_You have the capability to get this girl. I know you, Quinn._ But did you factor in my cowardliness. I stick a cigarette between my lips and let it hang there for a few moments, then light it. Smoke rushes my lungs, like a toxic fire. Its stings and soothes all at once.

Unbuckling my pants, I pop my jean buttons open and unzip my zipper. Pulling my dick out into the cool air, I touch the tip gently, before cupping its mass. I hold it like this for minutes, watching white clouds cross the sky. This little guy, is the cause for all of my problems, but I couldn't bear to part with him. Maybe I could tell Rachel. She didn't seem too upset when she was addressing her hypothesis earlier.

Sighing, I pet my length gently, letting it harden. This would be my existence. Sentenced to my right hand and silly, useless fantasies of Rachel Berry. I pull the cigarette from my lips with my left hand and smoke crawls out between my lips and wraps around the hard appendage. Moaning quietly, I clench my cock and begin gliding from the base to its tip. Never would Rachel do this. Releasing a strangled grunt, I circle the tip, collecting pre-cum. Curiosity overwhelms me and I lick the drops on my fingertips. I let it mix with my saliva and swirl the taste around in my mouth. It's oddly satisfying with a hard edge.

Thoughts of a brunette girl dance at the edges of my thoughts as I spiral into ecstasy. Waves of pleasure crash through my body, when I tug roughly at my dick. My cigarette finds its way back to my lips and I smoke and jack simultaneously. My pale appendage stands tall and proud, thick and lined with veins.

An "oh fuck," falls past my tongue; the result of my hips thrusting into my hand repeatedly. "Yes, yes, yes..."

Soon a high pitched moan escapes me, followed by a string of whimpers. "Mmm baby, you like my cock? You're such a little slut for my dick, huh?"

I grip my length tightly and pump in quick bursts. My lungs give, releasing air faster than a freight train, leaving my chest heaving and smoke trailing through the air. I swing my head back and let off a drawn out, strangled whine. Then it sweeps over me. Illicit pleasure, unbound by the very laws of nature. Hot cum spurts from the tip of my cock, dripping down my length, flying through the air. I cup my dick tightly jacking at a creeping pace, riding the waves an impressive orgasm.

A low sigh of content brushes past my lips and I crush my finished cigarette in the shaded green grass. Classes have probably resumed after lunch, but I lay back anyway, with my cum covered dick out in the open and my sticky jeans clinging to my legs, without a care in the world. It's not like anybody ever visits the soccer field anyway.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! Guys you are so fantastic. With all the reviews, PM's, favorites and follows I feel beyond loved. So I took the liberty of baking you guys virtual cookies *holds out a tray piled full of cookies* Please, I insist, take as much as you want. It's my thanks to you. No, but seriously, you guys are amazing. You keep me going. So keep up your wonderful job...and tell me any suggestions for future chapters :)**


End file.
